1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus detachably attaching an external memorizing device and to an image processing system having such an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An art has been proposed in which a recording medium detachably attached to a scanner body is connected to directly write to the recording medium the image data obtained through reading an original document (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-10025). In such a prior art, a scanner is disclosed in which a memorizing medium such as a memory card or a magneto-optical recording medium is directly connected to a scanner body to write the read image data into the recording medium. With this art, this scanner can execute reading operation without connecting to any information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.
Not only scanners as described above, but also image processing apparatuses such as, e.g., multi-function peripherals, or MFPs allowing the external memorizing device including a memorizing medium to be detachably attached, are widely used these days. With such image processing apparatuses, any user can advantageously save the electronic data easily in the external memorizing device, but there raises a problem from a view to information management because secret information stored in the image processing apparatus can be easily taken out.
It is therefore an object to provide an image processing apparatus capable of easily managing secret information even though allowing an external memorizing device to be detachably attached, and also to provide an image processing system having such an image processing apparatus.